Mini 4WD PRO
The Mini 4WD PRO series is a Mini 4WD car line-up introduced in November 2005 by Tamiya. The unique feature of this line-up is that all cars are powered by a double-shaft-motor-driven 4WD system that has a 50/50 weight ratio and direct power transfer to all four wheels. Featured in the line-up are the new MS Chassis and MA Chassis, both of which use the double-shaft motors manufactured exclusively by SMC Motor. Interestingly, some car models are from the earlier Racing Mini 4WD series. The two-shot manga [[My First Big Bakusou Kyoudai Let's & Go!|''My First Big Bakusou Kyoudai Let's & Go!]] and the on-going manga [[Hyper Dash! Yonkuro|''Hyper Dash! Yonkuro]] features cars from this lineup. Some early models in this line required that the user paint and cut the bodyshell on their own, increasing the difficulty of assembly compared to those that don't require it; this practice was later discontinued starting with Avante Mk.II. List of Mini 4WD cars Kits * Nitro Thunder (Normal) (MS Chassis) (Released in November 2005) * Nitro Force (Normal) (MS Chassis) (Released in November 2005) * Torcruiser (Normal) (MS Chassis) (Released in December 2005) * Veldaga (Normal) (MS Chassis) (Released in December 2005) * Rayvolf (Normal) (MS Chassis) (Released in January 2006) * Exflowly (Normal) (MS Chassis) (Released in January 2006) * TRF-Racer Jr. (Normal, Limited Edition) (MS Chassis) (Released on April 29, 2006) * Avante Mk.II (Normal, Black Special, V Special, Pink Special) (MS Chassis) (Released on June 24, 2006) * Manta Ray Mk.II (Normal, Black Special, White Special) (MS Chassis) (Released on December 9, 2006) * Avante X (Normal, Clear Orange Special) (MS Chassis) (Released on December 23, 2006) * Neo Falcon (Normal, White Special, Clear Yellow Special) (MS Chassis) (Released on February 10, 2007) * Keen Hawk Jr. (Normal, Clear Pink Special) (MS Chassis) (Released on May 12, 2007) * Nitrage Jr. (Normal) (MS Chassis) (Released on June 30, 2007) * Thunder Shot Mk.II (Normal, Clear Special, Black Special, Pink Special, Eva-00 Special) (MS Chassis) (Released on September 15, 2007) * BisonMagnum (Normal, G Special) (MS Chassis) (Released on November 23, 2007) * RodeoSonic (Normal) (MS Chassis) (Released on November 23, 2007) * Savanna Leo (Normal, Black Special, Black Special Version II) (MS Chassis) (Released on December 8, 2007) * Hotshot Jr. (Normal, Haruko Momori Version 2) (MS Chassis) (Released on May 31, 2008) * Dash-1 Emperor (Normal, Black Special) (MS Chassis) (Released on July 12, 2008) * Avante Mk.III (Azure, Nero, Collabo models) (MS Chassis) (Released on September 6, 2008) * Dash-2 Burning Sun (Normal) (MS Chassis) (Released on November 1, 2008) * Dash-3 Shooting Star (Normal) (MS Chassis) (Released on December 20, 2008) * Tridagger XX (Normal, Clear Special) (MS Chassis) (Released on January 24, 2009) * Dash-01 Super Emperor (Normal) (MS Chassis) (Released on May 30, 2009) * Spin-Axe Mk.II (Normal) (MS Chassis) (Released on July 18, 2009) * Rising Edge (Normal, Black Special) (MS Chassis) (Released on October 29, 2011) * Slash Reaper (Red Special) (MS Chassis) (Released on November 17, 2012) * Astralster (Normal) (MS Chassis) (Released on January 26, 2013) * Blast Arrow (Normal, Black Special) (MA Chassis) (Released on June 29, 2013) * Heat Edge (Normal, Green Special) (MA Chassis) (Released on September 28, 2013) * Festa Jaune (Normal) (MA Chassis) (Released on February 8, 2014) * Tri Gale (Normal) (MA Chassis) (Released on May 31, 2014) * Abilista (Normal) (MA Chassis) (Released on July 12, 2014) * Raikiri (Normal) (MA Chassis) (Released on January 10, 2015) * Shooting Proud Star (Normal) (MA Chassis) (Released on July 18, 2015) * Spark Rouge (Normal) (MA Chassis) (Released on October 10, 2015) * Rise-Emperor (Normal) (MA Chassis) (Released on December 5, 2015) * Kumamon Mini 4WD - Supporting Kumamoto (MA Chassis) (Released on June 11, 2016) * Silwolf (Normal) (MA Chassis) (Released on August 27, 2016) * God Burning Sun (Normal) (MA Chassis) (Released on October 15, 2016) * Mini 4WD Panda Racer GT (MA Chassis) (Released on December 17, 2016) * Mini 4WD Shirokumakko GT (MA Chassis) (Released on December 17, 2016) * Mini 4WD Kumamon Version GT (MA Chassis) (Released on December 24, 2016) * DCR-01 (Normal) (MA Chassis) (Released on May 27, 2017) * Hyundai Avante Sport (MA Chassis) (Released in July 2017) * Cannon D Ball (MA Chassis) (Released on October 7, 2017) * Mad Laser (MA Chassis) (Released on October 21, 2017) * Mini 4WD Lupine Racer GT (MA Chassis) (Released on November 11, 2017) * Mini 4WD Dog Racer GT (MA Chassis) (Released on November 11, 2017) * Mini 4WD Hawk Racer GT (MA Chassis) (Released on September 1, 2018) * Toyota Gazoo Racing TS050 Hybrid (MA Chassis) (Released on October 27, 2018) * Mini 4WD Owl Racer GT (MA Chassis) (Released on November 10, 2018) * Dancing Divine Doll (MA Chassis) (Released on December 8, 2018) * DCR-02 (MA Chassis) (Released on December 22, 2018) * Hexagonite (MA Chassis) (Released on December 22, 2018) * Mini 4WD Pig Racer GT (MA Chassis) (Released on April 20, 2019) * Toyota Gazoo Racing WRT/Yaris WRC (MA Chassis) (Released on July 6, 2019) * Hyundai i20 Coupe WRC (MA Chassis) (Released on December 21, 2019) * Toyota GR Supra (MA Chassis) (Released on January 11, 2020) * Roborace Devbot 2.0 (MA Chassis) (To be released in 2020) Starter packs * Avante Mk.III Race-Ready Set (MS Chassis) (Released on November 13, 2010) * Mini 4WD Starter Pack MA Power Spec (MA Chassis) (Released on July 18, 2015) Gallery Logo Mini4WDPROLogoOld.png|Old logo. (November to December 2005) Category:Mini 4WD car line-ups Category:List of Mini 4WD cars